The Neural Crest Development and Disease Unit was launched at NIDCR in the end of July 2018. During the past two months I have recruited three members to my laboratory, a staff scientist (C), and two post back IRTAs. We have ordered majority of the equipment and consumables needed to set up a functional molecular biology lab and are currently starting with the first experiments to characterize stemness factors in the developing neural crest in both mouse and chick embryos. We are also cloning constructs and setting up other tools for future experiments.